In general, the printing devices include photocopiers, printers and office machines integrating functions of photocopiers, printers and scanners together, wherein the printers are most commonly used. A conventional printer may print from one side of a paper only. When a user desires to print on both sides of a paper, the user needs to print a first page of a document file in a computer onto a first side of a blank paper by the conventional printer first. After the first page of the document file is finished printing, the paper printed with an image of the first page of the document file need to be flipped upside down and put into an input tray of the conventional printer. Thereafter, the conventional printer may further print a second page of the document file on a second side of the paper. However, it is quite inconvenient to repeatedly flip and put the paper manually if the amount of pages of the document file is huge. Therefore, a printing device with a two-sided print function, which may flip and put papers automatically, is developed and popularly used by personal users and many companies.
No matter which the single side printing device or the double side printing device is, a plurality of printed papers are fed onto an output tray of the printing device after the printing device finishes printing. Next, most of users take the plurality of papers out of the output tray and staple them together by using a stapling device, such as a stapler. Therefore, it is not only able to avoid the papers strewing over but also easy to store and gather up the papers. However, during the above-mentioned process of manually stapling, users must wait for the printing device finishing the printing process before stapling the plurality of papers manually. Accordingly, a printing device with a stapling device is developed.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic side view of a conventional printing device with a stapling device. Referring to FIG. 1, the printing device 1 comprises a printing device housing 10, an input tray 11, a printing module 12, a first feeding passage 13, a plurality of first feeding roller sets 14 and a stapling device 15. The printing device housing 10 has an upper surface 101 and a paper outlet 102, wherein the paper outlet 102 is exposed on the upper surface 101. The input tray 11 is disposed in the printing device housing 10 and capable of carrying a plurality of papers P thereon. The first feeding passage 13 is disposed within the printing device housing 10, disposed between the input tray 11 and the paper outlet 102, and capable of letting the plurality of papers P pass through. The plurality of first feeding roller sets 14 are disposed on the first feeding passage 13 and capable of feeding the plurality of papers P on the input tray 11 to the paper outlet 102. The printing module 12 is disposed on the first feeding passage 13 and capable of printing images on the plurality of papers P. The stapling device 15 is disposed on the upper surface 101 of the printing device housing 10 and covers the paper outlet 102, wherein the stapling device 15 comprises a stapling module 151, a stapling tray 152, a second feeding passage 153 and a plurality of second feeding roller sets 154.
In the stapling device 15, the second feeding passage 153 contacts with the paper outlet 102 on the printing device housing 10, so as to connect the second feeding passage 153 with the first feeding passage 13, and then the plurality of papers P is able to pass through thereon. The plurality of second feeding roller sets 154 are disposed on the second feeding passage 153 and capable of feeding the plurality of papers P from the first feeding passage 13 to the stapling tray 152. The stapling tray 152 is capable of carrying the plurality of papers P. The stapling module 151 is located at a side of the stapling tray 152 and capable of stapling the plurality of papers P on the stapling tray 152. The printing device 1 with the stapling device 15 may staple the plurality of papers P by using the stapling device 15 after the printing device 1 finishes the printing process. Therefore, users do not need to wait for finishing printing and manually staple the plurality of papers P anymore, and thus it is able to save not only the waiting time for printing but also the process of manually stapling.
It can be understood from FIG. 1 that the stapling device 15 is disposed above the printing device housing 10, and the second feeding passage 153 perpendicularly connects with the first feeding passage 13. Therefore, a feeding route of the plurality of papers P is formed a straight line from bottom to top, and thus a total height of the printing device 1 is significantly increased due to the vertical disposing conformation.
FIG. 2 illustrates a schematic side view of another conventional printing device with a stapling device. Referring to FIG. 2 hereinafter, the printing device 2 comprises a printing device housing 20, an input tray 21, a printing module 22, a first feeding passage 23, a plurality of first feeding roller sets 24 and a stapling device 25. The printing device housing 20 has a rear surface 201 and a paper outlet 202, wherein the paper outlet 202 is exposed on the rear surface 201. The input tray 21 is disposed in the printing device housing 20 and capable of carrying a plurality of papers P thereon. The first feeding passage 23 is disposed within the printing device housing 20, disposed between the input tray 21 and the paper outlet 202, and capable of letting the plurality of papers P pass through. The plurality of first feeding roller sets 24 are disposed on the first feeding passage 23 and capable of feeding the plurality of papers P on the input tray 21 to the paper outlet 202. The printing module 22 is disposed on the first feeding passage 23 and capable of printing images on the plurality of papers P. The stapling device 25 is disposed on the rear surface 201 of the printing device housing 20 and covers the paper outlet 202, wherein the stapling device 25 comprises a stapling module 251, a stapling tray 252, a second feeding passage 253 and a plurality of second feeding roller sets 254.
In the stapling device 25, the second feeding passage 253 contacts with the paper outlet 202 on the printing device housing 20, so as to connect the second feeding passage 253 with the first feeding passage 23, and then the plurality of papers P is able to pass through thereon. The plurality of second feeding roller sets 254 are disposed on the second feeding passage 253 and capable of feeding the plurality of papers P from the first feeding passage 23 to the stapling tray 252. The stapling tray 252 is capable of carrying the plurality of papers P. The stapling module 251 is located at a side of the stapling tray 252 and capable of stapling the plurality of papers P on the stapling tray 252. Similar to the above-mentioned conventional printing device 1, the printing device 2 with the stapling device 25 also has advantages of no need to wait for finishing printing and manually staple anymore. Since the stapling device 25 is disposed on the rear surface 201 of the printing device housing 20, it is able to horizontally connect the second feeding passage 253 with the first feeding passage 23 and design the second feeding passage 253 into a curved route. Therefore, an increased total height of the printing device 2 with the stapling device 25 is reduced, so as to avoid the height of the printing device overhigh.
In general, the rear surface 201 of the printing device housing 20 can be opened for troubleshooting. However, since the stapling device 25 is disposed on the rear surface 201 of the printing device housing 20, the stapling device 25 must be detached from the rear surface 201 of the printing device housing 20 before opening the rear surface 201 of the printing device 2 for troubleshooting when users desire to do troubleshooting. No matter which the printing device 1 of FIG. 1 or the printing device 2 of FIG. 2 needs to be troubleshooting (for example when the paper jam issue is happened), the stapling device must be detached from the printing device housing by using a hand tooling, such as a screw driver. It is inconvenient that using additional tools for detaching is necessary. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a printing device with a detachable stapling device, wherein the stapling device is able to be detached without using any additional tools.